You Gotta Show Me Now
by lizook
Summary: "I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have let Dr. Nohler talk you into this."  "She's an old colleague who I respect and with whom I've often collaborated; of course I was going to agree."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Many thanks to** bearlee_there** for read through and suggestions. Also to **K. Elisabeth** for sharing her hilarious RL experience which spawned this idea; maybe use a paperclip next time ;)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Bones isn't mine; title found in Little Big Town's _All The Way Down.

* * *

_"Come on, _Professor_, just five minutes?" He propped his feet on her table, patting the empty cushion next to him.

"Booth, I really don't ha—"

"Yes, you do. Your next class isn't until three and—"

"And I have to prepare my slides and finish grading their lab reports from our last meeting."

"Mmm, that's still plenty of time." He tipped his head towards her, grinning softly. "Seriously, Bones, you've barely stopped in the past two weeks; I thought the beginning of a semester was supposed to be slow."

"I like to challenge my students from the start. Otherwise..." Shuffling some papers on her desk, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. He was right; she'd been going non-stop the past two weeks and while she found it invigorating she was missing being able to grab a drink with him after work, curling up in their bed and flipping through _Anthropology Now _before they got lost together in the sheets. "Otherwise they don't receive the full benefits of their tuition and could feel as though they've been blindsided later in the semester when the work becomes even _more_ challenging."

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have let Dr. Nohler talk you into this."

"She's an old colleague who I respect and with whom I've often collaborated; of course I was going to agree."

"Even if I would have said 'Bones, I don't think a full semester of Forensic Anthropology classes is a good idea'?"

She tipped her chair back, arching an eyebrow. "What would your argument have been, Agent Booth?"

"That the students benefit from your expertise more than enough in the lab. That creating tests and notes and experiments for more than one class would take a lot of time." He ran his hand through his hair, their eyes meeting across her small office. "That I'd miss you."

"You miss being able to drop in on me in the middle of the day, pestering me until I agree to go to lunch or for coffee or back the apartment for—"

"Can you blame me?" He smirked, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

"No. And yet..." She glanced at the clock. "It's the middle of the day and here you are anyhow."

"Ok, fair enough. Still..." Leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest, breathing deeply. "I would — _do_ — miss being able to work on whatever you're working on. I know you enjoy passing your knowledge on, like coming up with hands on experiences for the kids, but..."

"Hmm?"

"But you're just doing this for this semester, right?"

Shaking her head, she rose, crossing to the couch and sitting next to him, her thigh resting against to his. "Yes, I'll admit, I'm enjoying the challenge and the novelty of the change, but I fear I would grow bored imparting basic knowledge to class after class of students. My normal work – guiding a select number of students, providing them with experience in the field — allows for some variety and, of course, for me to continue collaborating with the FBI."

"Just the FBI, hmm?"

"Fine, with you." She grinned, letting her head rest against his chest.

"Thanks." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before winding his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him. She sighed softly, her eyes drifting shut as he began running his hand up and down her arm, skimming lightly over the spot on the inside of her elbow that drove her crazy before beginning the action all over again. "See, was that so hard?"

"No." It came out half a moan and she rolled her eyes at herself. _How could he manage to do this to her in such few words? Touches? _"Biologically though, I'm just responding to you since it's bee—"

His hand stopped, jaw tensed. "Bones..."

Smiling softly, she turned in his arms, gazing up at him. Sometimes it was just too easy. "No, it _is _more than that; I've missed being able to spend time with you, having more than fifteen minutes together to talk and—"

"Relax. I know, babe."

"I was going to say laugh at whatever lame joke you've decided to share, but relax works as well."

"Lame? Look who's talking." Laughing lowly, she slid her hands under his shirt, pressing them lightly into the small of his back as he gasped above her. "I don't know, I'm pretty amusing when I want to be."

"Yeah, you are." He ducked his head, covering her mouth with his. Arms tightening around her, he pulled her into his lap, groaning as her hips met his. She smiled against him, her tongue stroking over his in an echo of the rhythm his fingers were taping on the nape of her neck.

"I... oh, god... I promise, the amount of work should decrease after this week and..." Moaning, she arched her back, her arms falling over his shoulders as he sucked at her throat, rocked against her. "And we're going to... mmm... take advantage of it."

"Yeah? I like the sound of that." His lips brushed across her collarbone, hand settling low on the curve of her waist. "Maybe I can be your star stude—"

"Dr. Brenn— ohmygod." The door had barely banged against the wall before the pale brunette had averted her gaze, staring resolutely at some spot on the carpet.

"Yes?" Brennan tipped her head towards the student, her eyebrow lifting in question. It wasn't her office hours, the door _had _been closed, though perhaps Booth hadn't entirely shut it.

"I... um... I was..." She hovered in the doorway, her eyes scanning the small office for something — anything — else to look at.

"Did you need something Miss Mulriss?" Smoothing the bottom of her shirt, she turned on Booth's lap, suppressing a laugh at his gasp of surprise as she subtly ground against him.

"Uhh, just... I knocked and..."

"It's fine, what did you need?"

Shuffling from foot to foot, the student scanned Brennan's desk. "Can we borrow your stapler?"

"Of course, just return it when you come to class at three." Leaning forward, she grabbed the stapler and handed it to the girl. "Was that all?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later." She gave her teacher and the man one last fleeting glance, cheeks flushing once again, before she turned, practically fleeing from the room.

"Ohmygod. That..." Booth's forehead pressed against her back, his knuckles turning white as he fisted the couch cushion. "That was mortifying."

"Oh please, like it's something she's never seen before."

"No, but getting caught, by one of your students? And why didn't you just sit down next to me instead of tort—"

"I assumed..." She turned in his arms again, fingers twining in his hair as she kissed his cheek, jaw, the corner of his mouth. "You wouldn't want to her to observe you in such an obvious state of arousal."

"That's... I... thanks." He sighed, head falling back against the couch. "It's still unbelievably embarrassing though."

"Hey..." She chuckled as he blushed once more, a tense smile settling on his face. "You're the one who started it."

"Well, I didn't expect to be illustrating the visual signs of being turned on to a bunch of squints."

"Relax, it was one student."

"But what if she tel—"

"I don't care. They'll just know how much my partner loves me."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, dragging his hand through his hair. "I should let you get back to wor—"

"Nah, it can wait." Reaching to her left, she pushed the door shut until she heard the click before depressing the lock and kissing him soundly. "I'd rather give my favorite student a _private_ lesson first."


End file.
